Josh AND Hayley!
by Amuto Love 4 ever
Summary: Just Paramore...I know it might suck...BUT I TRIED and its my first story...so... PLZ BE NICE! Hayley i cant marry jenna if your leaving.."Josh said to her "NO! JOSH! you cant just leave the wedding for me." "ill be fine i promise" And with that she left.
1. Chapter 1

Random Story that Plopped to my head! :P First LOL! Review! I DO NOT OWN!

Hayley was crying in a bar which she had dragged Josh, Zac, Jeremy, and Taylor too. She had just broke up with Chad because he only wanted to date hayley because she looked like his ex-wife (A/N FOR ME SHE DOES! .).

"Ungggghh" Hayley was already drunk. Zac and Taylor were playing to see how many shots they can take before getting drunk. Jeremy was trying to jump out of the window he might accomplish. And Josh.. well she was watching and he knew not to get drunk. Josh saw Hayley grab a guy and lured him to a room. Josh just turned around looking at the TV they had at the bar.

"What the fuck we doing here girl?". The guy told her.

"TO FUCK WHAT ELSE?". Hayley yelled at him since she was drunk.

"You're crazy lady! IM GETTING THE FUCK OUT!" The blonde one screamed.

"Wait what..?" Hayley was confused (A/N LOL!)

Josh saw the blonde guy running out so he figured its better to go get Hayley. He looks at his screwed up friends. Zac was on a pool table sleeping. Taylor was under the pool table. Jeremy.. he was outside because he jumped out of the window. Josh chuckled.

Josh walked in the room Hayley was at.

"Hayley you in here? Hayley?" He whispered. Hayley came out of the bathroom looking messy.

"JOSHY! What are youuuu doiiiiinnnng here?" She said to him.

"Hayley I think it's time to take you home" He told her in a soft tone.

"But why! We just got here and plus im sooo haaapppyy that you're here!" Hayley said.

"You know what? It's better if we go home you'll see me there all night!" Josh smiled at her.

"Let me think.. NO!" Hayley yelled at him before jumping on top of him causing them to fall on the bed.

"HAYLEY! This is not fun! You should get off of me before you regret it!" Josh panicked.

"Pssh what'll happen?" She told him in a calm cool mood.

"Hayley don't-" Was the last words he said before Hayley cutted him with her pressing her lips against his.

Josh mumbled something between the kiss. Hayley ignored and started to un buckled Josh's pants without breaking the kiss. Josh put his hands under Hayley's shirt removing it. The last things Hayley did was turning off the lights. And the last thing Josh did was removing Hayley's bra. (A/N O_O.. WHOA! LOL I felt silly writing that)

ANYWAYS! I know it might be cheesy! But no being mean .… REVIEW AND RATE! I luv em all :D! 3 Until the next chapter… REVIEW!


	2. what happened?

First! I want to thank the first two people to review my story! xxshewantsariotxx AND! Jeni56790! Made me feel happy! xD ANWAYS HERES CHAPTER 2! :D Random ideas… so I still ask you for being nice LOL.

It was Sunday morning when Hayley saw a guy in her bed. (A/N O.o LOL)

She groan at the bright light of the sun that was flashing on her eyes. "What the hell happened last night..?". She said to herself her body soar of the.. last night adventure. Hayley turned around to see a familiar dark brown head. Hayley immediately shot her eyes open. 'what happened last night'. She started crying, it wasn't just a random guy it was Josh.. her best friend.

Josh woke up groaning at the sun light and hearing a strange noise. It wasn't someone laughing or talking but it sounded like cries. He turned around looking at the red headed girl crying on the bed.

"HAYLEY?" he screamed. "What happened… last night..?" noticing both were un-clothed (A/N Oooohh xD)

'I DON'T KNOW! I was drunk and.. and.. and I couldn't realize what the hell I was doing!" Hayley yelled at him.

"Hayles…" He tried to touch her on her shoulder but she snapped his hand away.

"How can I let this happen.. IF I WAS DRUNK WHY COULDN'T YOU STOP ME!" She hissed at Josh.

"I couldn't HAYLEY! You wouldn't stop I tried honestly I did.. but I just couldn't.." Making a frown he told her.

"We can just forget.. What happened.. I think it's the best and we can go back how we were and pretend none of this ever happen" She told him.

"I guess its alright.." Josh told her with a fake smile she smiled back.

Both of them got dressed hayley in the room and josh in the bathroom. They came out like nothing ever happened acting normal trying to find their friends.

Of course Jeremy was outside sleeping the bushes, Zac on the pool table and, Taylor under the pool table sleeping. Hayley and Josh giggled. Both of them woke up the 3 guys and went back to the tour bus.

"Ugh I got a headache" Taylor said rubbing his head.

"So do I.. but mine feel as if its going to explode". Zac replied.

"Well my body hurts especially my arm.. those bushes can hurt I thought they were harmless" Jeremy spoke while putting an ice pack on his arm.

"Anywho what we're you two doing that we didn't notice at all?" Zac asked Josh and Hayley.

"We were-" Josh got cutted off by his phone ringing. "its jenna I have to take this" He left blabbing something with her.

"Uhmm.. Im goin' my bunk if you need me I'll be there" Hayley said before leaving the scene.

Jeremy, Zac, and Taylor just looked at eachother with confusion.

Hayley layed on her bunk thinking over and over of the incident. ' What if we went too far.. he can't just break up with Jenna they're almost getting married I don't want to ruin it'. She screamed on her pillow.

"Hayley.." She heard the voice. To her surprise it was Josh.

"What Josh?" She told him with a bored expression on her face.

" I just want to talk to you.. of what happened last night that wasn't supposed to happen" josh told her in his soft voice.

" I thought we agreed not to talk about it?" Hayley said.

" I know but.. I got to take it off my chest." Josh told her.  
" Okay.." she signaled him to sit next to her on the bunk bed.

He understood and closed the curtain since her bunk bed was on the top.

" Look Hayley whatever happened last night I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." Josh said having a sad shine in his dark brown eyes.

" No.. it isn't your fault. Mostly its mine for not controlling.. its just the break up is hard on me.." Hayley said to him.

" I understand Hayley but still we what did is.. just.. terrible I feel like I cheated on Jenna. And-" Hayley cutted him off by putting her index finger on his mouth.

" Shhh.. It passed already we don't have to remember k?" She put a sincere smile and he smiled back.

" Okay.. I'll trust you Hayles" Hugging Hayley and she gladly hugged back.

He got off the bunk bed and went with his three friends to watch TV. Hayley watched him walk away with a small frown on her face. The only thing she thought was ' What have I done God?'.

That night Hayley couldn't sleep neither could Josh. They were distracted. Hayley was feeling the touch of Josh on her body. She would smile but frown. Josh was touching his lips remembering Hayley's lips on his. It might have tasted like alcohol (A/N LMFAO) but it tasted sweet. Both of them had small smiles on their faces that's when they darkness took over.

_~ One month Later ~ _

Hayley rushed to the bathroom. Its her third time vomiting this day. She didn't feel good at all.

" Hayley I think its better if you go to the Doctors we're going to be here at Seattle for awhile" Zac told her.

" No I'm fine maybe its just morning sickness" She fake smiled.

" Yeah but for one week?" Taylor jumped in.

Hayley had the annoyed look by now already.

" I think it is better going Hayles maybe its something important" Jeremy said.

" Whats important?" Josh out of no where said.

" Hayley-" Taylor got cut off by hayley.

" It's nothing I need to go check out a store that's important for me" She crooked a smile.

" Do you want me to go with you?" He said to her.

"No! Haha It's fine thank you!" She smiled to him.

" Okay.." he said to her.

" well I'm leaving so if you excuse me" she ran outside to the walk ins doctor's office.

_~ At the Doctors O.o ~_

" Can you please sign here" A nurse told Hayley with a smile.

"Sure." Hayley signed and gave it back with a smile.

" Okay please take a seat and Doctor Look will see you in a couple of minutes" The nurse told Hayley.

" Okay thank you" Hayley took a seat.

After exams and so.. Hayley was sent to the doctors office where the doctor told her some news.

" Congratulations " told her.

" What do you mean Congrats?" Hayley was confused.

Until NEXT TIME! AHAHA! Cliffhanger.. I think… Well it might be cheesy but hey its random! Do you know why the doctor congratulated her? I bet its easy! LOL! REVIEW I LUV EM! :D


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! SOrry for putting it

AUTHORS NOTE!:

Sorry ! I had to say it! I might update really fast because after this week I'm leaving from here and going somewhere until next month! So I'm going to be crazy this week updating! But review! Makes me happy like a fly finding food! If you stop reviewing I'm going to be sad! THANKS ANYWAYS!

_~ crazy Josh and Hayley fan ~_


	4. Gone

As I told you! Im going to update FAST because I'm leaving :/! ANYWAYS HERES THE STORY! AHAHA! I do not own song I use here! AND I DON'T OWN PARAMORE!

_~ flash Back ~_

" _Congratulations " told her._

" _What do you mean Congrats?" Hayley was confused._

_~ End of Flash back ~_

" Haha don't you know?" Dr. Look chuckled

" Really I don't know" Hayley told him.

" Well you pregnant " Dr. Look smiled

" No it has to be a mistake.. I CAN NOT be pregnant" Hayley panicked

" Well we can't be wrong our test results said you were" Look told her.

"Erm.. Okay.. Thank you Doc" With that Hayley left holding her stomach.

She thought to herself ' I'm pregnant with Josh's child'

_~ Hour Later In the tour bus ~ _

Zac immediately turned to Hayley as soon as she came in. Also Jeremy and Taylor.

" What the doctor say Hayles?" Zac yelled.

" Shh.. don't yell" she told them.

Three of them nodded.

" So whats wrong?" Taylor asked her.

"I'm.. I'm… Promise not to tell ANYONE about this..?"

"Yes we promise". Three of them told Hayley

" Okay.. I'm pregnant…" Hayley almost let out tears but kept them in,

" YOU'RE WHAT?" Whispering but yelling at hayley.

"BE QUIET!" Hayley did the same to them.

" So what you going to do?" Jeremy asked her.

" I don't know maybe take a break from tour" She said with a frown.

" Why are we all huddling?" Josh whispered scaring them all and making them jump.

"HEY! When did you get here?" Zac said pretending to scratch the back of his head.

" Well I heard something about the Tour I got curious" Josh said with a smile.

" Its curious josh now.. not curious george anymore" Hayley said with a laugh and everyone started laughing too.

" But really what about the tour?" Josh changed his expression to serious.

" I'll tell you later curious josh" Hayley said with a fake smile.

All of them left roaming the tour bus josh well hes still being curious of what the four of them we're talking about and didn't want to to tell him. But he determined himself that hes going to figure it out.

" Hey Hayley" Josh poked her while she was on her bunk bed.

" What?" she asked

" What were four talking about earlier?" He asked her

"OH. Nothing really just being silly" Hayley smiled crooked

" Oh really?" He smirked

" Uhmm.. Yes?" she smiled josh tickled her stomach

Hayley groaned.

" Whats wrong did I hurt you?" Josh said worried.

" Haha it's just I got a little stomach ache". She smiled.

" Mmkay" Josh said walking away.

Hayley cried a little letting the tears fall out. She whispered to herself ' I'm sorry Josh'

_~ 3 weeks after O_O ~ _

"WHAT?" Josh screamed.

" I'm leaving for awhile.. Don't try to follow me I'll be back as soon as possible" (A/N I luv that song so I had to include it xD)

" It's better if we take a break from eachother" Hayley said.

" How? we're on a tour!" Josh yelled.

" I KNOW JOSH! It affects all of us not just you!" She hissed back.

He remained quiet.

" I know its hard but a break doesn't sound all bad" Hayley told him stroking his cheek.

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

" But.." Josh held in the tears.

" I cant marry Jenna if your leaving.." Josh said to her.

"NO JOSH! You cant just leave the wedding for me".

_And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

"I'll be fine I promise" And with that she left.. for who knows how long..

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

"Hayley…" Josh whispered seeing the woman he really love walking away.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you~_

She turned around to see the tour bus..'Josh' was the only thing that came out of her mind.

HAHA! Wanna know what happens? THEN ILL UPDATE LATER ON TODAY. xD REVIEW PLEASE D: MAKES ME DARN HAPPY! LOL!


	5. Im back

:O! the third chapter.. I think I might be finish by Sunday… xD.. ANYWAYS! As you know…. Hayley left :/ WHY? Read the chapters.. and you'll know LOL! I DO NOT OWN! Any of the people or songs I use! AND ON WITH THE STORY!

_~ Flash Back ~_

"_I'll be fine I promise" And with that she left.. for who knows how long.._

"_Hayley…" Josh whispered seeing the woman he really love walking away._

_She turned around to see the tour bus..'Josh' was the only thing that came out of her mind. _

_~ End of flash back~ _

AND SO ON….

_~ 1 year after Hayley left.. ~_

"JOSH!" Zac said running towards him in a tux.

"What..?" Josh replied with a boredom face.

" Aren't you getting ready? You're getting married to Jenna today!" He told him.

"Oh..yeah…" Josh told him brother getting up.

Josh walked away to go change. Zac thought to himself. 'Hayley where are you?'. Sighing he turned and left to the reception. Where his old brother was going to get married.

_~ With Hayley ~ _(A/N xDD)

"Oh.. he's getting married today..?" Hayley said with a sad looking at the small child.

"Yeah! They actually hired Natalie the singer who presents herself as Cascada to sing in their wedding". Taylor swift said (A/N she attended at Josh's real wedding so :P)

" Only her?" Hayley asked with curiosity.

" No actually they hired more.. but the only one I know is Cascada!" Taylor laughed.

"Ah okay." She smiled through the phone.

" I think they actually hired Avril Lavigne." She told Hayley.

" Really?" Hayley laughed

"YES! Well hey I got to go to the wedding I'll send you some pictures! Bye now!" Taylor told her.

" Ok.. Yeah send me some pics. Bye…" Hayley sighed hanging up.

" What we going to do little guy?" She said to .

_~ Back with Josh o.o ~_

"Do you accept Joshua Neil Farro as your husband?" The priest said.

" I do" Jenna accepted with a smile.

" Do you accept Jenna Rice as you wife?" The priest asked Josh.

" I..I..Do" Josh said with a serious tone.

" Then I declare you both Husband and Wife. You make kiss the bride" Priest said with a smile.

Josh kissed her.. but imagining it as Hayley's lips not Jenna's. Everybody went to the party they have afterwards the ceremony. He looked around. Oh how much he wished Hayley was there. After an year with no seeing each other he missed her so much.

Taylor Swift walked up the stage to announce.

" Hey people! I can't sing tonight I got a sore throat! Sorry! I wish I can sing but I cant! Anyways we still got more singers here.. So.. Cascada!" Taylor left the stage.

"Hello I'm glad to see you all here.. And I want to congratulate the wedded couple" Natalie clapped her hands.

" Here's a song I like to sing 'What hurts the Most'. She said with a smile.

( I DO NOT own Song! Cascada what hurts the Most)

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then_

_And just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin' on_

_With you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain_

_Of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I_

_See our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Gettin' up, gettin' dressed_

_Livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words_

_That I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin' on_

_With you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again_

_I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do _

" Thank you all! " Cascada said getting off stage.

" Now it's Vanessa Carlton with the song 'Thousand Miles'. Jenna said smiling.

" HI! Haha I'm Vanessa so.. Here's the song?

_( I DO NOT OWN! Vanessa Carlton Thousand miles)_

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces passed_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

Josh noticed a red haired girl walking in. She had a little girl.. Dark brown hair on her back and a white flower on side of her head. And green eyes. She had a cute little blue dress with polka dots. It seemed like she couldn't walk yet but the red haired girl had her in her arms.

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

'Could it be..' He thought.. he shook his head shrugging the thought away.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever_

_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I, I_

_Don't..._

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces passed_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you..._

Later he notices Zac,Taylor, and Jeremy rushing towards the girl and hugging her. Now he got curious who the girl was. But Jenna called him making josh frown.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_If I could_

_Just hold you_

_Tonight_

"HAYLEY! The three guys rushed hugging her.

" Uhmm.. guys I have a kid with me and you're squishing me" Hayley laughed.

" Oh sorry" Three of them said at the same time.

" Anyways! What are you doing here it's been an year!" Zac said jumping up and down.

" Eh.. I thought of a little visit.. SO! Here I am" She told them with a smile.

" So… that infant is.." Taylor asked.

"Yes this is my child…" Hayley said weirdly.

" SHES CUTE!" Taylor swift screamed behind of Jeremy.

" TAYLOR!" Hayley screamed

"HAYLEY! Im so glad you're here! Taylor rushed to hug her.

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

Hayley hugged back hearing Avril in the back singing.

" Well I'm here s-" Hayley got cut off by Veronica her daughter running away.

"VERONICA!" she yelled.

"WAIT! This is her first steps I gotta get this!" She said taking out her phone.

" Pa…ga…PA!" Veronica yelled as she reaches Josh's leg (A/N I HAD TO DO THIS!)

Josh saw what had touched his leg and saw the little girl he saw a while ago. He picked her up and put him on his lap. He brushed her hair as she played with his tie.

" Oh my god I can't believe this" Hayley laughed while taping the floor that Veronica just walked on.

" She stopped right here.." Hayley said while moving the phone up showing Josh and Veronica.

" OH." She said hiding her face.

_This innocence is brilliant, It Makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by_

" HAYLEY?" Josh screamed making the little girl hide in his chest.

" Uhmm… Hi?" she laughed.

" I can't believe it! What are you doing here?" He asked excited.

" For your wedding? I couldn't miss it!" She smiled.

" Oh.." he made a slight frown.

" Well anyways can I have my daught- I mean the child" she hid her face again

" This is your daughter?" Frowning he asked again.

" Long story I'll tell you later!" Trying to get veronica.

"Nu!" Veronica screamed holding on to josh's tie making Hayley frown.

"C'mon Vero lets go." She told her daughter.

"Nu! Me sway wif Pa." Veronica said holding tighter onto Josh.

" Haha guess she doesn't want to go." Josh laughed.

" Guess not.." Still being shocked of what Vero just said.

" Leave her for a while with me nothing is going to happen" he said in a soft voice.

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

" Hmm.. I guess I can…" Being unsure she replied

" Just have fun she'll b-" Josh said before getting cut off my Jenna.

"JOSH! We have to go dance! Pl-" She looked at Hayley then the child Josh had.

" Did I miss something..?" Jenna giggled.

" Not really…" Hayley told her.

" Oh.. then can you excuse us?" Jenna smiled at her.

" Sure" Hayley started to walk away.

" OH! Hayley! Your child is cute" Jenna brightly smiled at her.

" Thank you!" She smiled back.

_I know we've got it good_

_But they got it made_

_And the grass is getting greener each day_

_I know things are looking up_

_But soon they'll take us down,_

_before anybody's knowing our name._

Hayley left and turned around to see Josh playing with Veronica.. his daughter… Vero was brightly giggling and and Josh had a big smile.

_Do you think I'm special?_

_Do you think I'm nice?_

_Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?_

_Between the noise you hear_

_And the sound you like_

_Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?_

She smiled at the father and daughter time. Even though the father nor the daughter knew they were related. She sat down with the rest of her friends including Jenna. Talking and laughing while she just stared at the two people she adored the most. But she just couldn't tell Josh that Veronica was his daughter it'll just ruin everything.

_It don't matter what you see._

_I know I could never be_

_Someone that'll look like you._

_It don't matter what you say,_

_I know I could never face_

_someone that could sound like you._

" I'm going to go walk" Hayley said getting up from her seat.

Josh spotted her and followed her with Veronica. Hayley breathed in the fresh air.

" Hayley.." he whispered In her ear making her jump.

"EH?" She yelled.

" It's me josh"

"Oh..ha..ha" she said laughing nervously.

" Can we talk…?" Josh Asked her.

LMFAO! RANDOM! ANYWAYS! REVIEW I LUV EM :D! And… I update pretty fast to finish this story. SO I might update 3 times a day… yea I kno im crazy but hey people love me! :D


	6. Not so happy ending

Back… *looks around* no one… ANYWAYS! I don't own.. but I am lonely :s AHAHA! REVIEW!

_~ Flash Back ~_

" _Hayley.." h__e whispered In her ear making her jump._

"_EH?" She yelled._

" _It's me josh"_

"_Oh..ha..ha" she said laughing nervously._

" _Can we talk…?" Josh Asked her_

_~ End of Flash Back~_

"Can we talk…?" Josh asked her_._

" Yea sure about what?" She asked him.

" Well you left…After that incident happen" He said with a frown.

" Erm…" Was the only thing she said.

" And I wanted to ask you… Have u slept with anyone else besides me..?" With a curious face he asked.

"WELL! Why you wanna' know?" She hissed.

" Explain this child!" He yelled.

" Ugh…honestly..no I haven't but doesn't mean it could be your kid!" Hayley screamed.

" Technically if you sleep with someone they might get pregnant" He smirked.

" Wipe the smirk off your face!" She pointed.

"If I don't want to?" Walking closer to Hayley.

" W-W-e-l-l. Back away!" Hayley blushed.

" Hayles be honest.. is this my child or not…?" He did a frown.

"Fine… She is you child…" Hiding her face in her bangs.

" Why didn't you ever tell me?" pushing her bangs behind her ear.

" I couldn't… it'll ruin everything." She replied.

" What would it ruin?" He made a soft smile.

" I don't know.. I wasn't sure… and I didn't plan having a kid at this early age." She looked with sad eyes.

" Why Hayles…Why…?" Josh said with a sad tone.

" Why what?" She was confused.

" Why didn't you tell me… I feel guilty for marrying Jenna and I have a child with you.." He hid his face.

"Don't feel guilty I should be the one feeling guilty not you.." she responded looking to the floor.

" Hayley… I cant keep this… its hurts me to see you alone with a child" He had a soft look.

" Josh…" Hayley said grabbing his hand.

" I wont be.. Just live with Jenna and have a happy life I guess…" Hayley looking at her daughter playing with other children.

" How can I be happy with a woman I don't love.. the one I love is you.. I want to have a life with you. I NEED you" Josh told hayley getting closer.

" YOU CANT DO THIS TO JENNA!" Hayley yelled at him.

" I know i can… She'll understand." Stroking her cheek.

" you cant josh.. you just cant." Holding his hand.

" why cant i?" Josh asked.

" the damage is done josh and you cant fix it" She told him.

" how is that so?" Josh exclaimed at her.

" josh you cant.. your married with jenna.." hayley responded.

He remained silent.

" Plus you cant ju-" hayley was once again cutted by josh pressing his lips against her.

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

Hayley tried to back him away. But she couldn't he held on to her. She gave up and kissed back. Josh deepened the kiss and she gladly returned it.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

Both of them parted from eachother panting hard. Hayley just rested against his chest and he rested his head on the top of her head.

" I still think this is wrong Josh.." Hayley looked up.

" No its not Jenna will understand that I cant get over you…" Josh looked at her.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep_

" what..?" Hayley was confused.

" I can never get over you.. your different from other girls.. your hair, your smile and your everything." Josh smiled at her.

" My stomach screams when I look at you.." Hayley blushed.

" really?" Josh smirked.

" Erm… y-y-yes…" She was ten shades now. (A/N LOL!)

Josh kissed her again and she kissed back. Then she remembered.. 'I'm In jenna's wedding!'

She pulled away fast.

" Whats wrong?" He asked her.

" WHATS WRONG!" She hissed.

" Whoa. Calm down" He told her

" Josh! Were in your wedding and I'm kissing the one who just got married!" She cried.

" HAYLEY,JOSH! JENNA IS KISSING ANOTHER FOO!" Jeremy screamed.

"WHAT?" josh and I yelled at the same time.

" SHE IS! I GOT IN VIDEO!" Jeremy said while laughing evil.

Jeremy showed us in his video camera that Jenna was kissing another guy. And whoa was that girl getting it on. It showed how she grabbed the guy and kissed him passionately and the black headed guy rubbing her bare leg ( what they didn't notice.. the guy was Chad kissing Jenna).

"well I guess I can do this" Josh looked at Hayley.

"wh-" And so she got cut off by josh kissing her

_See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running  
Scared from a clown  
I'm terrified  
Of what you do  
My stomach screams  
Just when I look at you_

She kissed back.

"mmmsmtmommp" Hayley laughed.

Josh stopped the kiss.

" What?" He asked.

"Theres like people watching" She blushed.

"OH." He hid his face.

"HA!" Zac cheered.

" We knew you'll go back together!" Taylor cheered.

" Yeah woo hoo..?" Jeremy from behind laughing.

All of them laughed. Forgetting about Veronica who started to cry.

" Awww poor little girl!" Zac said picking her up. Vero just hid in his chest and Jeremy were playing with the little girl and Veronica was happily laughing.

" Is it over yet?" Josh asked Hayley.

" JOSH! You just got married today and your wife cheated on you.. and.. I got nothin' else" Hayley laughed.

" Don't worry" Pulling her closer into a hug.

" Hmm.. Okay.. " She immediately hugged back. Both of them laughed at the thought hearing their friends and their little girl.

But they didn't notice…. Chad and Jenna were watching…

" I want revenge…" Chad said making a fist.

" No one does this to me.." Jenna told Chad.

" they're not going to have a happy ending…" both of them said.

A plan is coming… O.O…

Until next time! CLIFFHANGER! What's going to happen…? ILL UPDATE MAYBE LATER TODAY xD


	7. Hope and tragic? I dont know ENJOY :D

I felt… like writing something BAD but I think I failed…. Any who HERES CHAPTER 7! Woop…woop… 8D~

_~ Flash Back ~ _

_But they didn't notice…. Chad and Jenna were watching… _

" _I want revenge…" Chad said making a fist._

" _No one does this to me.." Jenna told Chad._

" _they're not going to have a happy ending…" both of them said._

_~ End of Flash Back ~ _

" Josh.. aren't you going to tell Jenna?" Hayley asked.

" OH! I forgot" He laughed.

" How could you forget?" She asked in confusion.

" Because I'm with the most beautiful girl in the whole world." He smiled.

Hayley looked around.

" And where's that beautiful girl?" She giggled.

" Right here!" Josh kissed her. She kissed back laughing. They parted from each other and decided to tell Jenna.

" Jenna?" Josh asked her.

" Yes Josh?" She answered in a smile.

" I'm sorry if I do this but.. I want to go back with Hayley." He looked down.

"WHAT? How can you do this to me? We just got married today! And you wanna' dump me?" She yelled.

" I know Jenna! And I'm deeply sorry!" He screamed.

" FORGET IT! I HATE YOU JOSH FARRO! BUT I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" She left throwing the rings at him (A/N The proposal ring and the marriage ring? IDK LOL).

" Well that went well.." He chuckled.

" Yeah that went super well!" Taylor laughed. Soon the band Paramore all started laughing.

" NEH!" Vero started to tug on Hayley's dress. She picked her up and Veronica hid her face in Hayley's shoulder.

" I guess lets go home..?" Jeremy suggested.

" Pssh Yeah.. Long day today to end in an awkward situation." Taylor said.

" Erm.." Taylor swift said behind Hayley.

" Ahaha bye bye Taylor." With that Hayley gave her a hug and left.

" I'm exhausted" Zac yawned.

" So am I" Josh said.

" Then lets go.. What we doing here standing?" Jeremy asked.

" I don't know." Hayley said with her eyes wide open.

Everybody laughed and went to their destination.

~ _3 years later. ~_

Ding-Dong. Hayley went go open the door. Only to reveal Jenna.

"OH ERM..ERM.. Hello Jenna" Hayley panicked.

"Hi… I notice your big… belly ha..ha" Jenna faked (A/N .)

"Uhm… thanks? It was to soon.. Veronica is only 3 years old" She told her having a ("-.-'") look.

"Your belly looks big.. are they twins or..?" Jenna asked

"Yep. These are two big twins" hayley told her rubbing her belly.

"Yeah okay.. Anyways just wanted to pay a visit.. after three long years" She laughed.

"Who's at the do-" Josh asked freezing where he was.

"Josh! Jenna is here as you see" Hayley giving him the weird look.

"I see that" He told her giving the "o" look (A/N LOL)

" Okay…" Giving him the look back.

"WELL. ANYWAYS! I'm out darlin' I have to go do something with Taylor" Giving her a kiss on the forehead.

" Erm… Okay I'm going to be lonely" Hayley whined.

"NO YOUR NOT!" A loud similar voice.

" ANGIE?" Hayley screamed.

" I think I am" Angie told her touching her hands and legs.

" OH MY GOD! You finally came back!" Hayley cried hugging her room mate.

" Well after that long business trip.. I decided to come back " Angie told her.

" …You decided to come back…?" Hayley giving an annoyed voice. Angie didn't reply.

" Well I can stay..?" Jenna spoke out loud.

" Ok… Bye!" Josh left running.

" Really?" Hayley asked Jenna"

" Sure I got nothing else to do so might as well accompany you" Jenna faked smile.

" Then I'm going go take nap this trip made me tired" Angie said leaving the two alone.

" Uhmm… Well imma' get my pills do mind getting me a glass of water?" She asked Jenna.

" Of course not take your time." She told her smirking. Jenna got the glass of water pouring in a suspicious white powder.

_You have got a set of loose lips, twisting stories all because you're jealous  
Now I know exactly what you're all about, (what you're all about)  
And this is what you're all about.._

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Oh girl, you're such a **** talker  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)  
Girl, your such a backstabber,(stabber)  
Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it_)_

" Okay thanks!" Hayley smiled drinking the water.

' Drink it and die Williams' Jenna thought in her head smirking.

_Honestly, I think its kinda funny that you waste your breath talking about me,  
Got me feeling kinda special really (so this is what your all about)_

_~ With Josh and Chad O_O ~ _

" Taylor is like a girl he takes a long time to get ready" Josh complained to his brother.

" Pssh.. Not the first time" Zac told him.

" I'm going to take a walk.." Josh said leaving his brother.

" Bring me some food..?" Zac asked.

" No… You get it!" Josh laughing disappeared.

" I wonder how Hayles is doing" Josh said quietly to himself. Until he felt something pass behind him. He started walking faster. Someone pulled his shoulder.

" Leave Hayley alone.. before I kill you.." someone said.

" WHO ARE YOU?" Josh asked panicking.

" Just leave her alone…" He faded.. ( A/N I TOLD U LOL). Josh started running back home he called Zac saying he didn't feel good.

_~ Hayley and Josh ~ _

Josh came in panting and out of breath. Hayley was on the couch with her arm over her forehead and Angie sitting on the floor next to her.

" What.. pant.. happened..pant..? Josh asked.

" Hayley doesn't feel well she has dizziness and a lot of vomit" Angie said worried.

" She pregnant of course she has that" He told her.

" Yeah I know but she drank her pills" She told him with a worried face. Josh got closer to see the red haired pale as paper.

" Hayley how are you feeling?" Josh asked her.

" I feel terrible I feel as if I drank more than just pills." She said rubbing her belly.

" We have to go to the doctors" He said picking up Hayley bridal style.

" I'M GOING! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO GO IN THE TRUNK" Angie yelled.

" No need to scream" Josh told Angie.

" Ah yes.." Angie whistling left to the car.

" Wait it's like eleven pm who's going to attend us?" Hayley asked.

" No questions just hush." He told the red haired. With that the three of them left to the doctors god knew what was going to happen.

_~ At the doctors shubi dubi~ _

" The doctor will attend you soon" The nurse said leaving the room.

" That's a surprise I never thought your doctor worked late hours" Josh said.

" Now its not surprise" Angie smiled stupid ( A/N Me :D).

" Haha nice joke but I told that to Hayley not you" Josh fought back.

" Well I answered for her so SHUT IT!" Angie hissed.

" THEN-" Josh got cut off by Hayley.

" GUYS! SHUT UP.. really I'm not in the condition to laugh at you two" Hayley told. With that the doctor entered and sat at the chair next to the bed.

" Is everything O.K doctor?" Hayley asked.

" Hmm.. quiet not babe it seems you drank your pills with another medicine" the doctor told them.

" What type of medicine?" Josh asked. The doctor remained quiet.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

" Doctor please just tell us" Angie cried.

" Abortion pills" gave them a serious look (A/N xDD)

_You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

" HAYLES? Why did you drink abortion pills?" Angie yelled at her.

" I DIDN'T I WOULDN'T WANT TO KILL THESE BABIES" She cried on to Josh's arm.

" Is that going to affect the babies in any way?" Josh asked with water in his eyes.

" Well not really. The good thing is that the babies rejected the pills they didn't eat them or try to swallow them in any way." Look told them.

" Oh thank god…" Angie said holding her friends hand.

" However there are some risks when giving birth.." The doctor told them.

" What do you mean 'risks'?" Hayley asked.

" You might die during the due time sweetheart" told them.

" I wonder how Veronica their older sister going to take it" Angie said.

" Shes 3 years old how does she know?" Josh hissed.

" WELL little kids can feel too" She said to the soon to be father.

" STOP!" Hayley yelled.

" I recommend you not to have many arguments or no arguments it hurts the babies" Look said.

" Ok ok…" Angie got quiet.

" For now please be careful and rest. Hope to see you soon Ms. Williams" With that the doctor left.

" Tough… Can we go home I'm hungry.." Angie whined to Hayley.

" Ahaha yeah" Hayley said hugging her best friend.

" Then lets go" Josh said opening the door for Hayley. They left to go pick up Veronica from Taylor's home.

F**** IM BACK! TOO SOON.. but.. I wanted to finish me story ~.^ sorry bout the foul language :x! but imma update maybe later… maybe tomorrow? Idk but ill update :D wen ppl review my story :T thanks :D The song was My Immortal by Evanescence And Backstabber by Ke$ha SEE YALL LATA!


	8. SORRY DX

Im like… All tied up x x…Im in school so like…I wont update in awhile. So be patient please ~.^. I haven't updated do to school. Maybe… In a month…? LOL. I don't really know. When I have time I'll update! :D

_~ Ana ~ _


	9. Laaate xDD

HO HO! :D so… heres the otha chapta… I wanna thank Jeni.. she always reviews my story unlike some other selfish people Q~Q ROFL. Jk jk jk.. but still review! Sorry for the late update v_v ….. School is so tough :T!

_~ And so on ~ _

" HOME! Im going to go look in the fridge." Angie left smiling to the fridge.

" Yeah you do that girl" Hayley said putting Veronica on the floor.

" AWGIE! I wanna go" Veronica left running to her

" Seems Veronica loves Angie a lot more than me" Josh chuckled.

" Nah she just passes more time with her than both of us" The red haired told him.

" Then why don't we go tomorrow to the beach?" He asked.

" I don't know…" She told her partner

" C'mon we got nothing to do tomorrow! Angie, You, me and veronica, and the rest of paramore" Josh smiled.

" Then you call them and I'll tell Angie and Veronica" Hayley left telling them both. And josh left to tell the guys.

" YAY! We're going we're goin'.. Wait I'm going right?" Angie asked.

" Of course you are silly" Hayley laughed.

" Oh okay.." Angie leaving the mom and the daughter.

" Mommy we gwowing to biatch?" Veronica asked. Hayley opened her eyes wide open but laughed.

" No its B-E-A-C-H .. Beach " Hayley told the three year old.

" Okay mommy" Veronica smiled and ran off somewhere. Josh saw her running around when his eyes followed her head going in somewhat room.

" Hey they said O.K so we'll see eachother tomorrow" He smiled to her.

" Kay." Hayley pressing her lips on his. Josh deepened it until….  
" Ahem~" Angie cleared her throat. Making them both immediately separate.

" Y-y-yea hi.." Hayley stuttered watching Angie go to the fridge getting out juice.

" Oh and josh you got some lipstick on your mouth.. I wonder who that is…" Angie trailed off.

" ANGIE! " Hayley laughed.

" Blah leave her shes jealous she doesn't have a boyfriend" Josh told her

" I DON'T WANT ONE!" Angie screamed her voice going far.

" Well she pwned you." She told him giving him in a warm embrace and he hugged back.

_~ BIATCH! (A/N LMFAO! My fren told me that word for beach so.. AHAHA!)_

" For some reason… I feel hungry" Angie said rubbing her stomach.

" Uhmm… you just ate" Hayley said covering her eyes from the sun.

" YOU KNOW WERE DIFFERENT PEOPLE!" Angie said walking away

" Where you going?" Red haired asked

" Going to find some food" She left stomping.

" I'll go help her?" Taylor said.

" But don't date her!" josh screamed

" GROSS!" Taylor laughed catching up to Angie. Who threw him down on the sand and walk away.

" WAIT FOR ME!" Taylor yelled running.

" Ah I smell lovers" Zac chuckled.

" You think she's that easy?" Hayley told him with a serious look.

" No…." He responded.

" Then eat your ice cream!" She laughed.

" I shall.." Zac told her.

" But I don't get something." Hayley said.

" What don't you get?" Jeremy asked.

" Angie can eat so much but never get fat she never shows it" She said looking at her daughter.

" …." Everybody remained quiet.

_~ WITH ANGIE AND TAYLOR ~ _

"Dammit.. no food… " Angie pouted.

" Cause your fat.." Taylor told her. Angie kicked him where no guy is never supposed to be hit.

" OWWW!" He yelled falling on the floor.

" GOOD. " She told him leaving him

" Did you hear that?" Hayley asked.

" Yea why?" Josh responded.

" Sounds like Ang- Here she comes" She said looking at the furious girl.

" Your FRIEND is OVER THERE IN PAIN" Angie yelled sitting on the sand. Zac, Jeremy, and Josh immediately ran where he was.

" What did you do…? " Hayley asked Angie.

" He called me fat and I hit him down there" She said furiously.

" …" Hayley bursted out in laughter.

" WHAT?" Angie asked.

" You like him! " Red headed told her.

" NOT IN A MILLION YEARS HONEY" Yelled the black haired girl.

" Suuuuure …. That's what they all say ~ " Hayley laughed and started playing with Veronica.

" Hmph " Angie pouted with her arms across her chest.

~ _1 MONTH LATER ~ _

" For some reason… Im hungry" Angie said.

" Are yo-" Hayley got cut off my pain on her belly.

" HAYLEY!" Angie immediately sat her down.

" Gaaah.. Pain… " Hayley said holding on to her stomach.

" ..Your waterbroke! " Angie screamed.

" JUST DO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO!"

Yea I know it sucked ;D But im like… At school xDD And its not blocked… so heres the laaaate chapter selfish people.. (not jeni) ;D Hope you like it and review ^^ ~

_~ Ana ~ _


	10. D:

School is keeping me… UBER BUSY and so is work. Im feeling really tired and I don't even have time to update. But maybe in two days I might get to it :D! I hope I can. So forgive me 3 See you guys soon.

_~ Ana ~_


	11. But who is it?

LOL. Im a fail… I finally took off some pressure and decided to come and publish. ALL MY FILES GOT ERASED. So I forgot where I left off but then I remembered O_O … Here the fail and late chapter xD !

_" HAYLEY!" Angie immediately sat her down._

_" Gaaah.. Pain… " Hayley said holding on to her stomach._

_" ..Your waterbroke! " Angie screamed._

_" JUST DO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO!"_

_~ End of flash back…? ~ _

" Hey.. This smells bad.." Angie said making a face

" Shut up! This isn't a time for you to complain" Hayley yelled at her

" SHEESH I LIKED YOU BETTER AS A RED HEAD NOT A BLONDE HEAD" Angie complained.

" ANGIE ! DOESN'T MATTER WHAT COLOR MY HAIR IS " The blonde hair woman yelled back.

" WHY ARE WE SCREAMING! LETS GO TO THE HOSPITAL" Angie yelled

" WELL OKAY! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?" Hayley screamed at the black haired.

_~ at the hospital ~_

" Take care of her! " Angie told the nurse as Hayley was taken.

" Sure we will miss " Said the nurse as she left with the rest.

" Im going to call Josh… I forgot too .. " Angie said as she dialed Josh.

" Hello ? " Josh answered his phone

" EVERYBODY IN YOUR LIFE IS DYING! " Angie yelled.

" WHAT ? " Josh panicked _( A/N I got it from Scary Movie 3 xD! )_

" AHHH! " Angie yelled laughing

" AHHH! " Josh yelled horrified

" Im kidding.." Angie said as they lowered her voice down ( the nurse)

" .. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ?" Josh yelled in the phone.

" Just come to the hospital.. Hayley is giving birth to this cruel world" Black haired said.

" KAY IM ON MY WAY "

" WELL HURRY CAUSE.. bring me food" Angie said smiling

" YOU'RE AN IDIOT. " Josh said hanging up.

" Why im so hated…? Angie said…. Josh arrived .

" Well that was fast… " Black haired girl said as she lifted an eyebrow.

" I was really close by . anyways where's Hayley..? " Josh asked.

" In the room.. You should go with her. " Angie said laying on the chair.

" No you think…? " Josh said as running to the room.

" And im still hungry…" Angie said grabbing her stomach.

" Hey whatsup? " A random guy said as looking to Angie.

" BEAT IT BUB. " She yelled and the guy startled and ran.

Soon .. the Paramore members arrived _( A/N well ex.. Josh and Zac left the band.. So right now its only Hayley , Jeremy , And Taylor.. Sad right..?) _

" Why are you mad? " Taylor asked.

" That's none of your concern bub. " Angie hissed at him.

" Well someone's mad… " Jeremy pointed out.

" So hows Hayley?" Zac asked.

" Josh is inside with her right now.. So im not sure hows it going in there." Black haired said.

" Ah.." Zac said turning around and sitting.. but missed.

" You're a fail.. But you ok? " Angie asked him laughing

" Yea thanks. " Zac said sitting down. Josh came out with a frown.

" What happened ? " Angie said standing up.

" Having twins is hard… And its going to take longer than it has to be."

" Awh.. Oh btw.. Veronica is with my little sister Maria.. " Angie said

" WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE HER THERE? " Josh screamed

" BECAUSE ID RATHER HER HAVE HER THERE THAN HERE" Angie fought back.

" FINE. BUT SHE HAS TO TAKE OF HER RIGHT " Josh started his parenting.

" Dude , shes fine.. Maria is a good babysitter. " Angie said smiling

_~ With Maria and Vero ~_

" DON'T GET UP THERE . OR ILL HAUNT YOU. " The long haired girl told the child.

" Haunt..? What dwoes that mwean..? " The 3 yr old girl asked.

" .. Nevermind just don't go up there. And go eat . the food is ready" Maria told her.

" Okay! " Veronica said running to the table.

" She spends too much time with Angie.. "

_~ At the hospitaaal ~_

" Im freaking out man.." Josh said hysterically.

" Calm down .." Jeremy said.

" But the doctor has came out yet.." Josh said.

" I bet shes fine. " Zac told his brother.

" Taylor… Is she asleep..?" Josh asked looking at Angie.

" She fell asleep on my shoulder.." Taylor said.

" Im going to take a picture …" Jeremy said laughing as he took the picture.

" Imma wake her up.." Taylor said.

" DON'T. Shes too grumpy .. When she wakes up she might hit you or something in her sleep. Ive been through it. " Josh said looking angry at her.

" Aw , Dammit " Taylor said poking her head , Angie just hugged his arm tight.

" OW. Shes strong.." He said trying to take her off

" ANGIE! " A long haired girl entered the hospital with Veronica who ran to Josh.

" AH! WHAT? EW WHY AM I HUGGING HIS ARM? " Angie stood up startled

" THAT'S THE QUESTION I WANNA ASK TOO " Taylor said standing up.

" YOU SHUT UP. MARIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE..? "

" SHE DROVE ME CRAZY. I did control her for 4 hours.. but Right now she got out of control and since your phone has a tracker… I found you.. Our aunt dropped us off. " Maria said smiling.

" Dammit…" Angie said.

" This is your boyfriend then one you were hugging? " Maria asked.

" No. Im not dating anyone. " Angie said calm.

" HA. Angie has a boyfriend ~ " Maria said teasingly .

" Watch Maria.. When your phone and laptop gets broken…" Angie said mad. Taylor got an idea..

" Well Angie why don't you wanna tell anyone were dating..? Taylor said . Thinking of his plan.

" Cause were not dating idiot. So get away. " Angie said leaving the scene.

" Yea uhmm… If you were trying to make a plan… FAIL. " Maria said laughing.

" How old are you..? " Jeremy asked.

" Im thirteen.. You gonna pedo me now? " Maria asked fixing her red bangs.

" Dude… " Jeremy said laughing.

" Kiddin…Im going to look for food. " Maria said skipping

" Shes like her sister…" Josh said twitching. The Doctor came out.

" Relatives of Hayley Nicole Williams ? " The doctor asked.

" Yes! " Everybody yelled .

" The babies came out healthy. And she is fine , nothing to worry about . " The doctor said leaving.

" Thank god… " Josh said running to Hayley's room with Veronica.

" Well hello there " Hayley said smiling

" Are you feeling fine ? " Josh asked

" Yep. Im fine.. The kids are healthy right..? " Hayley asked.

" Yes. Theyre perfectly fine.." Josh said as his phone started ringing.

" Hello..? " The response left Josh shocked…

WHO IS IT? IDK.. xD Anyways im VERY VERY sorry it took a LOOOONG time … I know your like " WTF? WHEN SHE GONNA UPDATE?" Well I updated :D! Anyways , I have a little sister called Maria .. So I put her in there o_o … My friend gave me the idea of Putting Angie.. (me) In it. But eh.. Hayley Is fine.. but whos the one on the phone? O_O .. Ahaha.. Love you guys

_~ Ana ~_


	12. Surprise

Yeah , yeah im a horrible updater (don't know if its word o_o) BUT school , practice has been keeping me busy! I promise ill try to update every Friday until I finish the story! So pleaseee get off my back xD . My friends at school who read this story are bothering me on updating..So.. Its 4 pm And well HI :D! So heres the story :3

_~ Flash Back ~ (from a month ago xD)_

_" Yep. Im fine.. The kids are healthy right..? " Hayley asked._

_" Yes. Theyre perfectly fine.." Josh said as his phone started ringing._

_" Hello..? " The response left Josh shocked…_

_~ End of flash back ~_

" What do you want..? I got enough of you.." Josh scowled on the phone.

" Aw, Joshy don't you miss me..?" Jenna who awed .

"What the hell you want?" Josh in a angry tone and started to worry Hayley.

" Meet me behind my apartment..At 8 pm. I think you still know where it is.. Ill be waiting. Bye now Joshy." She said in a sweet tone and hung up.

" WAI- Ugh…" Josh put away his phone.

" Who was that? " Hayley asked

" Nobody I'll be back soon .. Angie and the rest are here. " josh left kissing her on the forehead leaving on the back door of the hospital so no one can see him.

" That's awkward.." Hayley whispered to herself , when A girl with red hair entered.

" Oh so your Hayley! " Maria said with a smile.

" I guess I am.. Don't wanna be rude..but who are you? " She asked with curiosity .

" Angie's little sister. I was babysitting Veronica. " The red haired girl told her.

" Oh..So you're the famous Maria that Angie tells me about." Hayley said with a smile.

" Awkward.. But-" Maria got cut off with Angie slamming the door open.

" MARIA..-pant- I was –pant- Looking for you –pant-" Angie said panting (A/N OBVIOUSLY XD)

"Why you breathing hard..? " The blond girl asked.

"Taylor.. Stole my phone. And was running around with it. I gave up and decided to come here." Angie said with a bad mood. Taylor walked in only to be surprised.

" HE- OH..DONT DO ANYTHING TO ME.." Taylor begged Angie.

" GIVE ME MY PHONE. " Angie tackled Taylor.

" For a 19 yr old woman..Your pretty strong" Taylor said getting up.

" Aw Angie if you love him. Just say so " Maria said teasingly.

" I DON'T LOVE HIM. GOD " Angie yelled

" WHAT DOES GOD HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?" Taylor screamed laughing.

" HE PUT YOU IN MY WAY.." Angie said plopping on the chair.

" It must be destiny..~" Hayley giggled.

" You too?" Angie gave up and closed her eyes. With that Jeremy came in with his phone and the picture he took.

" Check this OUT. " Jeremy showed Hayley and she awed

" That's so cute" Hayley laughed.

" Whats cute..? " Angie got up getting the phone.

" WHAT THE HELL? WHEN WAS THIS? " Angie glared at Jeremy.

" You fell asleep and you hugged Taylor's arm" Jeremy took his phone back

" Damn my napping .." Angie cussed. Maria was sleeping on Hayley's bed next to Hayley.

" That was..fast.." Hayley said looking at the innocent teenager.

" Just like her sister" Taylor stared at Angie.

" Go away. " Angie said turning around soon falling asleep.

" Taylor you just like her don't you? " Jeremy smiled evily.

" Maybe.." He said walking away.

" Oh and Hayley … Zac took Vero home ..Dont worry." Hayley responded with a nod and fell asleep next to the red haired.

_~ WITH JOSH :D ~_

Josh arrived behing Jenna's apartment only to see her and Chad (A/N I forgot…When I first saw chad with Hayley I thought it was her dad xD!)

"What?" Josh said in a bored tone

" What? You still ask that ignorant word?" Chad said with his arm crossed on his chest.

" Let him be Chad..So..Joshy..If you don't want anything to happen to Hayley , Veronica , or your sweet twins..You better follow my instructions.." Jenna said getting closer

"What? No. Your insane." Josh said to her.

" Insane for you now aint I ? " Jenna said looking at a red figure..Or so..

" JOSH! GUESS WHAT? I FOLLOWED YOU ..And..what the hell is this? YOUR CHEATING ON HAYLEY?" Maria yelled

" Who's this? " Chad said wondering.

" MARIA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Josh saying Thank you to her in his mind.

" I was stalking.. And well.. I found two horrible people" Maria laughed.

" Pft , And what kind of hair dye Is that?" Chad said defending him and jenna.

" I got it from YOUR MOM ..AND NOW I HOPE YOU EXPLODE IN MEATY CHUNKS ..THEN I WILL GET A SHOVEL AND STICK IT U-" Maria got cut off because of josh carrying her over his shoulder and ran. Jenna and Chad cursed of their failure.

" Finally.." josh said panting and Maria laughing like crazy.

" Whats wrong with you..? " Josh asked.

" Its just so funny ..that they're jealous of you and Hayley..They'll try anything to separate you two but.. They wont..Trust me.. " And with that Maria smiled and winked..then left. Leaving Josh wondering of what she said.

_~ At the Hospital …With Taylor and Angie ..~_

" I hope she's okay… She hasn't called or texted yet." Angie said looking at her cellphone.

" She'll be fine.." Taylor said poking her head..

" Well she went to go look for Josh and she hasn't came yet.. " She told him putting her head on his shoulder sending Taylor sparks.

_~ In Taylor's mind ~ "What does this girl do to me..? She hates me..I hate her…But I kinda love her..What the hell is going on…?" _

Soon Angie fell asleep and Taylor started stroking her hair..

" What do you do to me Angie..? " He said smiling at her innocent sleeping figure..

Soon…Everybody has to fall….

LOL! Crappy..But I promise to update…NEXT FRIDAY . I hope if I get my mind clear they'll be more Josh and Hayley.. Taylor and Angie is like a side "couple" But I also wanna fit in them and You know..The rest..And you'll figure out what Maria really is and why she came back from New York. They're in Franklin , Tennessee …SEE YA LATER..I love you guys :D ..

_~ Ana ~ _


	13. Who she really is

Yo , yo , yo , YOO! :D It's Friday … Anotha chappie …And uhmm.. This random idea of Maria might be creepy but.. I like it ;D ..So.. Here's the chapter! Hope you like it and review! I luv em :3

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Soon Angie fell asleep and Taylor started stroking her hair.. _

" _What do you do to me Angie..? " He said smiling at her innocent sleeping figure.._

_~ End of flash back ~_

" It took you 3 hours to come back? " Angie yelled at Maria

" HEY.. I got hungry..And stopped by too eat. And Josh must be here right? " Maira asked

" Yeah..He got here an hour ago and he's with Hayley.. " Angie told the red head

" My shoulder got numb.. Of you sleeping on it for 3 hours." Taylor told Angie rubbing his shoulder

" Oh shut up. " Angie hit his arm and walked away to the cafeteria.

" I gotta a question.. How come she never mentioned you to us..? And you just appeared suddenly? " Taylor wondered

" Oh.. You'll know soon when it's all over." Maria said and left. Then left Taylor thinking on what she meant.

_~ With Hayley and Josh ~_

" Where did you go..? " Hayley asked a bit angry.

" I told you already..Somewhere…Like…A weenie shop.." Josh told her

" A weenie shop..? " Hayley twitched

" Yeah..A weenie shop..with different kind of meats…" Josh laughed quietly.

" JOSH.." Hayley raised her voice

" Okay , okay…Jenna called me and I went with her..Saw her and Chad.. They tried to manipulate me..But failed cause Angie's little sister Maria..Got there and saved me and we ran away she left..And that's it." Josh said smiling.

" ..Uh-huh… " Hayley said doubtfull.

" Im serious. " Josh said with a firm look.

" Fine I believe you. " Hayley said and Josh gave her a kiss.

" Night." Hayley said turning around and closing her eyes.

" Night." Josh said leaving her to go see his twins. Only too see Maria behind the glass looking at the twins

" Maria? What are you doing here? " Josh asked

" Oh.. Just came around to tell em that they're going to be safe for the rest of their lives. " Maria said smiling

" What do you mean? You're always confusing me. " Josh poked her head.

" Haha.. You'll see pretty soon." She said something under her breath and smiled then left.

" What is up with her..? " Josh said but turned around to see his twins then walked in to carry them.

" Hey Andrea..Hey Ray.." Josh greeted the twins .

" I cant wait till we leave this hospital and go home. I cant believe I have twins.. Now its two girls and one boy.." Josh said smiling sweetly to the new borns.

" I hope everything ends soon with Jenna , and Chad.. So I know you're going to be safe. " He said and left the twins. Too keep wondering what The red head told him.

_~ A week later ~ YAY! ( A/N Im going to end the story :( Im really busy lately and it breaks my heart but it's the best X'D! I love you guys ) _

" Im so tired.." Hayley said plopping on to the couch.

" Well yeah..You kept on sliding down the snow for 5 hours straight." Josh laughed

" Its fun.. " Hayley said sticking her tongue out.

" Well im glad that Angie and Taylor decided to babysit the kids while we were out. " He put his arm around her

" Well..Lemme call them to bring them home." She was about to get the phone when Josh grabbed it.

" Ill race you to the bedroom" Josh said tempting

" You're on." With that Hayley ran upstairs with Josh behind her . ( With business getting on O_O)

_~ With Taylor and Angie ~_

"VERONICA..STOP RUNNING AROUND. " Angie yelled and only received a laugh from the 4 year old.

" The babies are sleeping..But one kid isn't. " Taylor said giving up.

" She runs too fast..And I don't wanna chase her.. I might kill her" Angie said but started running after the child. Taylor also started running behind her.

" Veronicaaaaa..! " Angie whined but got up and ran again

" ANG-" Taylor got cut off because he crashed into Angie and crashed his lips into hers. Angie had her eyes wide opened. And Angie pushed him away.

"DUDE." Angie yelled

" IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. " Taylor said. Angie sighed. Taylor looked at Angie then quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her passionately . She responded quickly. Maria entered the house and looked at them. She grabbed Veronica quietly . And put her outside then went for the twins. She left with them.. knowing it would go too far for them.

_~ 6 hours later ~_

Angie groaned and looked around to see Taylor.

" OHMYGOD..DUDE..WAKE UP " Shaking Taylor violently .

" Wha-OHMYGOD YOUR NAKED.. " Taylor chuckled a bit

" Its not time to laugh Taylor! " Angie smacked him with a pillow.

" Here we go again .." Taylor pinned her down and kissed her. After a while she pushed him off trying to catch her breath.

" YOU … Nevermind.." Angie said glaring.

" I love you too. " Taylor laughed.

" ..I love you three.." Angie sighed with a chuckle. Taylor hugged her tightly wishing never to let go.

_~ TIMESKIP FTW… 2 months later.. With Chad and Jenna ~_

" Are we almost there…?" Jenna asked Chad

" I think so… Just a 4 more miles. " Chad said getting to Hayley's and Josh's house. Jenna turned around to the window to see a familiar red head.

" Hey stop.. " Jenna said to Chad

" Alright.." But the brakes wouldn't work.

" Uh..jenna..THE BRAKES ARENT WORKING.." Chad started to panic

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN? " Jenna started to cry

" Im trying..!" Chad said but soon they crashed onto the bridge and fell on to the water. And the red head put her hands in her pockets and disappeared into the dark forest.

" I hope they're safe.." Maria said whispering.

_~ With everyone else ( Josh , Hayley , Taylor , Angie , and the kids) ~_

" Hey look there's been a car crash with two deaths. " Taylor told them

" Really? " Hayley asked. Then the news showed the victims : Jenna And Chad .

" OMG.. Its Jenna and Chad." Josh surprised

" You're right.." Angie started to focus on the background with a familiar color.

" Hey go back.." Angie took the remote and rewind it and paused.. She was wide opened

" Maria.." Angie said whispering and tears flowing down.

" Are you okay..? " Taylor asked rubbing her back.

" What did you see? " Hayley asked worried.

" Take me to the graveyard… " Angie said quietly.

" The graveyard at this time? " Josh said worried

" Just take me there..!" Angie started to yell..

" Alright alright.." Josh said getting his car keys.

_~ At the graveyard ~_

" Its so dark.." Hayley said hugging Josh's arm.

" It sure is… Angie why did you come here ?" Taylor noticed that she stopped at a certain tombstone. She put a red rose by the tombstone.

" Angie?" Hayley asked.

" She's gone for good now.." Angie said smiling with tears flowing down her cheeks.

" Who's gone? Angie what are you saying? " Taylor asked confused.

" Read the tombstone.." Angie said. Three of them read closely only to be shocked.

" What the..ANGIE? " Hayley screamed.

" Is this some kind of joke? " Josh asked startled.

" I wouldn't joke that bad… Now would I ? " Angie said calming. Taylor started reading the tombstone:

" **Maria Lane..A daughter..a sister.. But a child that never would see the future.. Rest In Peace little red." **Taylor was shocked

" WHAT? Dude.. Whats going on..? " Taylor asked Angie.

" It started when I was 13.. She was 7 years old . I dyed her hair red that day cause we were bored and well we had nothing else to do. After I dyed her hair . She showered and went outside waiting for me to go to the park , while I was putting on my shoes I heard a gun shot. I ran outside to see her dead on the ground with a bullet in her head. I wasn't surprised when I saw her again in her spirit form when I was 15 cause I had a dream that she said she'll be back. She left again.. And came back. and left again.. " Angie bit her lip and started to cry.

" But..Why would she come back? Why did the news surprise you?" Hayley asked

" Because.. She would try to get me and the people around me out of suffer and pain. And I think she found Chad and Jenna the target of our pain. And she got rid of them.. in the nicest way she can.. " Angie said.

" In a car crash..? " Josh asked twitching

" A spirit is capable of many things… So I think she chose that way. Her hair is still red when the last time I saw her actually living. But shes grown .." Angie said smiling.

" That explains.. many things" Josh said

" Like? " Hayley asked.

" Like.. When Jenna called me . Maria was there as if trying to save me. And then she was with the twins the second day they were born. She said something under her breath. And walked away. " Josh said holding Hayley's hand.

" Must be the blessing she gives every child before she leaves..But this must be her last time. " Angie said and patted the tombstone then left to the car.

" So weird…" Taylor said before catching up to Angie.

" I guess so.." Josh And Hayley catched up to Taylor and Angie. When a breeze came and a red flower passed right in front of Angie's face..

LOL… Im realllllyyy weird…I just need one more chapter to FINISH! . Breaks my heart.. And yes its really weird how I made Maria. But I thought it was more interesting XP! I love you guys..See you in a week.

_~ Ana ~_


	14. Fin

Yeaaah…. Uhm… I was on vacation.. it was all of a sudden and I just came back home yesterday… I left last week on Tuesday. And I couldn't update :'( But here the last chapter , like an epilogue so I hope you guys like it.. And thanks for the support (well some of you...) I hope I can make a story of something o_o … Here it goes..~

" _Must be the blessing she gives every child before she leaves..But this must be her last time. " Angie said and patted the tombstone then left to the car. _

" _So weird…" Taylor said before catching up to Angie._

" _I guess so.." Josh And Hayley catched up to Taylor and Angie. When a breeze came and a red flower passed right in front of Angie's face.._

_~ 1 month later ~ …. Oh god.. LOL _

" So much has happened… And it feels like it just happed a day ago." Hayley told Angie while looking at her lap

" I agree… My little sister .. Jenna..Chad.. Hopefully its all over soon" Angie replied

" I hope so too" Josh said while flopping onto the couch next to Hayley.

" well hey there " Hayley greeted with a kiss until Josh had to deepened it

" Hey lovers! Not here! " Angie exclaimed. They both parted immediately. Angie went to her room and brought down a photo album kind of old but not that much.

" Check this out" Angie opened the album revealing her little sister and her at age 4 and 10 .

" You guys were so cute when you were young." Hayley smiled

" Thanks " Angie laughed then showed a picture with all her family at a picnic in the park. The sisters had big smiles on their face along with their family. Angie showed the rest of the pictures until she got to the last one.

" This is the last picture we took.. She has red hair. The same day the person killed her..' Angie's eyes got watery. Hayley and Josh comforted her.

" Thanks …" Angie hugged them both and slept until a new day came.

_~ A new day :D lmao xD ~ _

" Im so not feeling well.." Angie came down tripping down and fall on the couch.

" Are you okay? " Hayley yelled

" Im fine " Angie said not moving but laughing like a drunk person

" …Are you drunk..? " Hayley asked

" Ew no. Im just not feeling well.. Like I can watch Barney all day and not turn it off" Angie closed her eyes

" How you supposed to watch it with your eyes closed…? " Taylor walked inside the house

" Oh shut up.." Angie said turning her head towards the back of the couch. Taylor looked up to Hayley with a concerned face

" Shes not feeling well.." Hayley told Taylor

" Ah .. " Taylor said walking into the kitchen and Veronica running downstairs

" MOM MOMMYYYY! " Veronica screamed

" CALM DOWN! " Hayley laughed

" Tell mommy what you need" She told her daughter

" No! Its not whut I nweed. Me dream of its prewwy girl. She was tall and had long rwed hwair….." Veronica was still talking and Hayley thought could it be…. Then looked at Angie who was asleep again.

" She even swaid that she wus guing to take care of me..And my bwother and sister! And my future… future… niece and .. and.. I forgot I think its nurphew! She said theyre weally close byyyyyy…~ " Veronica smiled and sat next to Angie.

" ANGIE ANGIE! " Vero shaked Angie. She groaned and smiled

" What is it? " Angie said holding on to her head

" When you going to create a bwaby? Like mommmy! " Vero yelled and froze Angie

" I-I .. I don't know why? " Angie shocked

" Well…- " Vero got interrupted

" Why don't you go upstairs and watch tv…? " Hayley asked. And Vero gladly agreec.

" She dreamt of who I must think is Maria. She said she was going to take care of her future niece and nephew" .. Hayley laughed nervously

" NO NO . Im not having a kid…" Angie covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom

" …First signs…." Hayley giggled to herself.

" Yay im back… " Angie ran and landed on to the couch.

" ..Lets go to the store.." Hayley said standing up

" Let me change .." Angie ran and came back in 5 minutes

" Fast . " Hayley smiled

" I know right…! " Angie clapped her hands and ran to the car.

" Mood swings… Oh boy…" Hayley laughed and got to the drug store.

" Stay here. " Hayley told Angie and nodded. 15 mintues later Hayley returned to the car and drove home.

" Wait ! " Hayley told Angie

" What?" Angie stopped

" Are you gonna go to the bathroom? " Asked the blonde one

" Yes..? " The black haired said

" Take this " Hayley handed the pregnancy test to Angie .

" WHAT THE ****? AARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING ? " Angie yelled

" JUST DO IT !" Hayley pushed her into the bathroom. 2 minutes later Angie came out.

" We have to wait for FIVE MINUTES " Angie exclaimed

" So… Who did you know…do it with..? " Hayley asked curious

" NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! " Angie yelled

" I BET ITS TAYLOR ! " Hayley smiled and received a wide open Angie

" I HEARD MY NAME !" Taylor said running into the living room

" SIT DOWN ! " Hayley demanded

" O-okay…" Taylor said sitting down.

" FIVE MINUTES ARE OVER ! " Angie flipped her hands up and went to the bathroom

" What does she mean..? " Taylor asked

" Youll know soon.." Hayley replied and heard a loud scream from the bathroom. Angie came out running throwing the test at Taylor.

" YOU ******* WHORE ! " Angie said crying on the couch. Taylor looked at the test and got wide open. But then pulled Angie into a hug and kissed her.

" YOU JUST MADE ME HAPPY! " Taylor said running around the house screaming : " IM A DAD " . Hayley hugged her friend and laughed.

" Itll be fine I promise " Hayley poked her

" MARIAAAA! " Angie fell off the couch slowly with a pillow. And there she was… The red haired smiling behind the couch. When a sudden cool breeze came in and a red rose petal fell on Angie's belly

_~ 5 years later ~_

" VERONICA! RAY ! ANDREA ! AND DANIELA ! " Angie yelled.

" WHAAAAT? " Veronica giggled

" DINERRR ! " Angie said shooing them to the dinner table

" Mom… " Veronica started

" yes..? " Hayley replied

" I WANT SECONDSSSSSS " Veronica said in her hyper mood

" Okay okay…" Hayley went and came back with her plate.

' Thank you." Veronica smiled.

" Oh by the way… Angie , Taylor " Veronica said they both looked up to her

" I want a newphew! COME ON A NEWPHEW! " Veronica yelled which made everyone choke on their food except for the young ones . they didn't know what was going on

' NO! " Angie laughed

" Actually I want boy…But you gave me a girl…" Taylor smiled.

" N.O.N.O.N.O " Angie spelled

" COME ON! " Taylor begged

" You say it like its easy! " Angie yelled

" It is.." Taylor yelled throwing Angie over his shoulder.

" NO HELP ME ! NOOOO! " Angie yelled. Until they heard the door close, objects being thrown and laughter from both of them

" Really rough…" Zac pointed out and Jeremy laughed along with Josh. Hayley just smiled at the thought. And how everything passed so fast . She thanked Maria in her mind and a breeze swept in her face. She smiled and looked out the window. It was snowing. So it looked wonderful outside.

They were all in the living room for 3 hours until Taylor and Angie came out.

" Well then…" Jeremy stated

" SHUT UP! " Angie yelled and flopped on the couch putting her feet on Hayley's lap.

" Nice toes you got there Angie " Hayley laughed.

" Hey , thanks.." Black haired said staring at her black toe nails

" I should go home.. Its getting late " Taylor said kissing Angie's forehead and saying goodbyes to everyone.

" I better get my nephew! " Veronica laughed

" WAIT ! TAYLOR ! Family picture…" Hayley said getting out her camera. Everyone groaned except for Veronica she liked taking pictures with family.

" Come on get in positions or something." Hayley sat next to Josh whos arm was around her and the other around Ray. Veronica was in between Hayley and Josh. She was holding on to Andrea. Hayley's arm was around Angie's shoulder. Taylor was holding on to Daniela and his other free arm around Angie's waist. Angie put a hand on Daniela's lap. Angie put her free hand on Taylor's shoulder. Jeremy and Zac were behind them making funny faces pretending to punch eachother. Hayley was holding to Veronica's hand tightly.

The picture session ended , Angie went to bed putting Daniela in her room to sleep. Hayley and Josh put their kids in their rooms. Zac and Jeremy went back to their homes. Taylor got home safely.

" Well … Its been eight years.." Hayley said sighing

" What you mean? " Josh asked

" The day you got married you met Veronica.. Jenna dumped you..Chad was stalking us… " Hayley proceeded

" its all over now.. Thanks to Maria. I never suspected anything like that.." Josh said looking at Hayley's hands.

" Neither did I. But its all over..We have three kids.. Angie might be leaving the house soon. So.. you have to help me much more than you already do eh. " Hayley poked Josh's nose.

" I know. And ill be glad to help you. " Josh said kissing her.

" Then im complete now. " Hayley smiled.. and thought , Maria is our guardian angel. And she'll always be our families angel.

Josh kissed Hayley. She smiled.

_Their lives are complete than ever.. No one is as lucky as them…_

DOOONE ! If you want a sequel or something like that.. Don't be afraid to tell me xD! Ill be glad to do it. That is if you didn't like this last one or something.. Well thanks for your support (jenni lmao ) Jk ! Thanks for ALL OF EVERYONES support. I really appreciate it.. Love you guys. Hope I can make another story of something different.

_~ Love Ana ~ _


End file.
